


对视障碍 五 【博君一肖/ ABO】

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe
Summary: 谁都以为会是O的漂亮弟弟竟然分化成了强A病娇博/心软战
Kudos: 13





	对视障碍 五 【博君一肖/ ABO】

五

肖战被颈后的酥麻惊地猛然睁开了眼。他不知道什么时候在王一博办公室的小床上睡着了，此时正侧躺着，腰上被身后人的胳膊紧紧环着。  
他感受到了王一博的鼻尖在自己腺体上蹭来蹭去，本就别扭的身体不由僵硬了起来。Alpha的气息有些迷糊，像是找不到方向似地从肖战身后缓缓浸入他的浆糊般的脑子。

他虽然贴了抑制贴，可一个母胎单身的处Omega这辈子唯一一次和Alpha如此近距离的接触还是上次酒会的时候。因为王一博的唐突，肖战的身体好像突然有了接触的记忆，这下毫无安全感的距离让他根本无法抵抗，整个人像是一只被狮子的爪子翻来翻去玩耍的兔子。  
逃不了也不敢动。

肖战害怕自己的发情期被激地提前，连忙颤抖着声音换道，“王一博......王一博！”  
王一博本来就有点烧，这下被omega香甜的气息刺激地昏昏沉沉，不被唤还好，一听到他的声音睁开眼，浑身的气息马上极具攻击性地钻进了怀中人的每个毛孔。

肖战一抖，像虾米一样拱起自己的身体，然后就碰到了身后人早已硬起的下体。肖战知道完了，王一博肯定发情了，他脑子逐渐变得越来越浑浊，深知自己再不跑就来不及了。他撂开王一博的胳膊想要下床，却被本该迷糊的人一把抓住手腕甩到了床上。

王一博喘着粗气，胸口起伏着，一双眼发了红，狠狠盯着肖战。  
肖战被这眼神吓地迅速挪开了目光，不敢和他对视。他没有看到王一博的眼神看到他之后渐渐变柔，然后温柔地俯下身在他耳垂上轻吻了一下。肖战从未被人这么对待过，顿时手足无措地用手抵住他的胸，把人推开了一点。

“王一博，你冷静一下！”肖战咬着牙用力抵挡住他，可是年轻的Alpha的力气极大，没有被推动几分。

他见无法沟通，连忙冲着门口叫，“李秘书！！......唔！”

王一博一个用力俯身，用嘴堵住了他未出口的求救。肖战整个身体都因为这个吻软了下来。

这不是他的初吻了，王一博小时候总喜欢在受到表扬之后踮起脚撅起嘴，要是肖战装作没看见，小奶包还会扯着他的衣角急慌慌指自己的嘴巴。他的脸本来就肉嘟嘟的，一撅起嘴像只小猪似的特别可爱。  
被母亲的爱环绕着长大的王一博习惯地被妈妈亲嘴，所以以为所有长辈对自己的爱都是要通过亲嘴来体现的。肖战一直都只是亲他的脸，但逐渐被小坏蛋找到了窍门，在他要亲上脸的时候飞快地转头，就可以亲在他的嘴上。

好像这辈子，肖战真的只被王一博亲过。  
就算他现在长大了成为了一个攻击性极强的Alpha。

王一博像是在脑中演练了无数遍一样，用他的唇软软地靠在肖战的唇上。然后伸出舌头，在他唇下的美人痣下轻轻一舔。  
肖战抖了抖，推拒在王一博胸前的手逐渐抓住了他的肩。

王一博没有穿衣服，身上微微出汗，整个人被几丝透出窗帘的阳光打地极其性感。他轻轻笑了一下，嘴角邪气地翘起来，侧着头换了个角度吻过去，舌尖毫无障碍地敲开肖战的齿贝，勾住和主人一样不敢动弹的舌头。  
他勾起对方的舌头，缓缓打着转引着它出来，好一招引蛇出洞。肖战目光逐渐涣散，手已经勾在了王一博的脖子上。他迷茫的目光落在面前的人身上，嘴巴微微张开，舌尖露在外面，整个人又纯又欲。

王一博忍无可忍，叼住他的舌头勾在自己唇间吮吸。然后放了它回去，像模仿性交似地里外抽插。肖战哪受的了这熟手的挑逗，只能眯着眼承受，从喉咙里无意识地发出哼哼唧唧的小猫声儿。身下湿成一片，无意识地收拢了腿想要夹住。

可是在他腿间的人用力摁住了他的腿，王一博抓住了肖战的腰一把将人拖到了自己胯下，他一边吻着肖战，一边将自己火热的下体有一下没一下地摩擦着他的臀间。

肖战被激地快要承受不住，仅剩一丝的理智让他捂住了王一博的嘴，将他的脸推开一些。“王一博，你好好想想.....你现在发情了......”  
王一博像一头饿狼一般盯着他，眼睛泛红，他伸出舌头缓缓舔过肖战的手心，色情地插过他的指尖。肖战看不下去挪开了视线，被一把抓住下巴掰到了正面，王一博强迫他直视自己，缓缓道：“我想了好多年了。”

他抓住被自己舔过的那只手扯起肖战，顺势脱了他的衣服，把人恶狠狠摔回床上躺着，低头舔了舔肖战的乳尖。小东西被刺激地硬起，肖战猛地挺起了胸，受不了刺激似的闷哼一声。

像是很满意他的反应似的，王一博舌尖快速地绕着这颗茱萸打转，手指拨弄着另一边。  
肖战哪里受的了这样，扭着腰想要躲避，却又不由自主挺着身子迎了上去，嘴里发出哭腔般的哼唧，后腰几乎腾空。王一博伸出一只手握住那细腰，在他腰后用指尖弹钢琴般地四下一点，哪知道浑身都是敏感点的肖战一被碰到了腰，挺起的背又落了下去，把Alpha的手压在了背后。

“这么嫩？看来真是没人碰过你了。”王一博高兴地翘起嘴角，手终于到了身下，一把扯下肖战的裤子。

他勾下自己的内裤边沿，早就硬挺的巨大一下弹了出来。他也不急，只用手摸了摸肖战的内裤，笑道：“怎么都湿成这样了？”  
肖战早被勾起了发情期，更是听不得这些脏话，羞耻地又想要夹紧腿。王一博双手摁住他的两腿掰到极致，涨得快要发紫的龟头就在肖战的内裤外面磨蹭。他想了这天好几年，实在是想把延长此刻，好好品尝。

肖战被勾得早就没了理智，身下湿得一塌糊涂，抬头看了看两人几乎就要相连的下体，他只看到身上人纹理分明的腹肌和他全身的细汗，舌头停在嘴角，眼睛带着戏谑直直盯着他。

肖战实在是无法和这人对视，又把脑袋搭了回去。

“好看吗？”王一博笑嘻嘻，用下身顶了顶他，“喜欢吗？” 见肖战脖子都红了便更想逗弄他，“想要吗？” Alpha恶意地散发着自己信息素，从中间拉开肖战的内裤，正好露出向外冒着水的只属于Omega的蜜穴。

他也不进去，就只是抓着自己的下体，用那茎头上上下下的磨蹭，勾得肖战受不了地咬住了下唇。

“嗯？哥哥。”王一博放低了声音，蛊惑一般俯下身子，贴在肖战敏感的耳边又问了一遍，“想不想要？”

肖战不答话，王一博稍微用了点力，顺着水流一片的蜜穴进了个头，就“biu”一声抽了出来。肖战冷不伶仃被这一下插地“啊”了一声，他脑子已经快不能用了，只是本能一般又将下面凑了过去。

王一博脸上的笑意更大，却是退了几步下了床蹲下，只用手撑在床上，凑了脸过去，二话不说勾着肖战的腿舔了上去。

“啊啊啊！！！”肖战这大龄处男被摸一下都能抖半天，哪经得起舌头直接来？他不知道该怎么办，只能被这巨大的快感激地茫然地叫出声。

王一博根本没有给他反应的时间，高高的鼻子都快埋进了他胯下，舌头朝里有一下没一下地插着，嘴上是又吸又吮，肖战无措地张着嘴啊啊叫着抽气，嘴边的津液顺着嘴角流下，手欲拒还迎地插进王一博头发之中，突然竟抽搐着直接射了出来！蜜穴顿时又流下了一股淫水。

王一博一愣，像是也没有想到，随即重新上了床，捉住肖战的腰把他脱了过来，也没搭理那快湿透的内裤，用茎头对准了天堂的入口，“这么爽吗哥哥？”

肖战用手背虚虚掩在嘴上，漂亮的眼睛染上了水色，像是听不懂他说什么似的看着他。

“还有更爽的呢。”王一博逗着他，用龟头一下一下朝里轻轻插，Omega从未被入侵过的蜜穴像是等待了他许久了一般，早就自己做好了准备，滑溜溜地就差写上欢迎光临。“想不想要？”

肖战迷迷糊糊地点点头，大眼睛看着他，有些委屈巴巴的意味。

王一博却还是不放过这人，像是非要他用嘴说一般，“想要什么？”

“......想要你。”肖战在发情期的时候显然不如Alpha那么张弛有度，以前的发情期也从未像这次一般猛烈，理智早就不知道飞到哪去了。

“我是谁？”王一博又问。

这时的肖战却突然像是被问住了一般，根本不知道面前的Alpha姓甚名谁，只是可怜巴巴地用下身蹭他。

王一博一瞬间没了笑，再也不问地直接差了进去。肖战被这一下插地大叫出声，只觉得身下满满当当，从未体验过的剧烈快感盖过了轻微的不适，好像他的身体就是为了这跟几把长得似的。他张大嘴仰着头，不知道这是什么奇怪的感觉，只知道爽，太爽了。

王一博却没有他想象的那么高兴，进去缓了一下就猛烈地抽插起来，一下比一下狠，像是要把这些年缺失的遗憾全部都不回来似的。本来第一次想要温温柔柔面对这人，哪知道就算是个雏鸡，就算不是到干他的人是谁，肖战也能无师自通地流着水蹭他。

火大地Alpha一面散发着不太让人愉快的攻击性信息素，让身下的人更见迷醉，一面下身跟打桩机似的丝毫不知疲惫，一下下都直直朝着最深处顶去。这操法简直是大开大合没想着瘦脸，几乎要整根抽出去只留个茎头，又猛烈地钉进最深处。

每一次都擦过肖战最喜欢的地方，插得他除了张嘴发出咿咿呀呀的叫再没了主意。

王一博伸手握住肖战硬地流水的前面，用粗糙的大拇指在茎头上摩擦，肖战唔一声竟是爽得哭了出来，“唔嗯......不要......”

“不要？”王一博挑着眉，开始非常浅地快速抽插起来，他本身就天天健身，最不缺的就是腰腹力量，此刻和公狗一般连着快速地浅插也毫不费劲，“你明明想要的很吧？”

肖战不答话，只是摇着头快要承受不住。

“哥哥，我是谁？”王一博抓住他的下巴，逼他看向自己，身下的动作又骤然慢了下来，一下一下慢慢朝里顶，像是要身下人用后面细细感受自己下身的每一根青筋。他低下身，用舌头舔了舔肖战的鼻尖，看着他的眼睛问，“我是谁？”

“一博......”肖战像是被他的眼睛蛊惑了一般，喃喃回答道：“你是王一博。”

“乖。”王一博顿时喜笑颜开，亲了亲他的唇，再也不忍耐地掐着他的腰大力抽送起来。肖战被插的不往床头撞，又因为身上的人牢牢抓着他的腰，整个人躲也躲不开，只能一下一下都被插得正中花心，爽得快要翻起白眼。

“太快了呜唔......”肖战哽咽着说，想用手抵住王一博的腹肌，却在上了手之后不想再挪开，痴迷地用双掌覆在现在绷得漂亮的肌肉纹理上，一下下承受着王一博的撞击。“一博，一博......” 他无意识地叫着王一博的名字，被干地涕泗横流，只能仰头张嘴半伸着舌头，一副被干得找不着北的样子。

“哥哥。”王一博似乎很是喜欢他这幅模样，温柔地又亲了他一口。

“哥哥！” 王一博见面前高大的人不理他，终于扯上了他的衣角，“你听没听我说话！”

肖战无奈地回头，低身揉了揉小奶包的头发，“听啦，又说要娶我是不是？”

“我没有开玩笑！” 王一博瞪着眼睛，纤长的睫毛跟着微颤，怎么看都是个水灵灵的omega模样，谁都无法把他和alpha联系起来，更别说肖战了。“哥哥你一定要等我长大！”

他等到了。

TBC


End file.
